sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ami Mizuno
Ami Mizuno (jap. 水野亜美 Mizuno Ami) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Mercury. Jako pierwsza z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi i Luny. Dane osobowe thumb|Ami Mizuno (manga) * Ulubiony przedmiot: Matematyka (nie ma przedmiotu, którego nie lubi) * Ulubiony kolor: Niebieski, błękitny * Ulubiona potrawa: Anmitsu, ser i kanapki * Znienawidzona potrawa: Tuńczyk * Hobby: Czytanie, szachy * Koszmar: Listy miłosne * Silna strona: Obliczenia * Marzenie: Zostać lekarzem (jak jej mama)thumb|250 px|right|Ami Mizuno (gry) Charakterystyka Seria przedstawia Ami Mizuno jako uczennicę żyjącą w dwudziestowiecznym Tokio. Gdy ją poznajemy ma 14 lat i uczy się w Jūban Municipal Junior High School w dzielnicy Minato. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Mieszka z matką, która jest lekarzem, w rezydencji w dzielnicy Minato. Jej ojciec jest podróżującym malarzem, który często wysyła jej obrazy zamiast listów. Rodzina Mizuno jest bardzo dobrze sytuowana – Ami nigdy nie musiała narzekać na brak jakichkolwiek rzeczy materialnych, choć pragnęła rzeczy, których kupić nie można – przyjaciół. Jedną z najbardziej podkreślanych cech Ami jest jej niezwykła inteligencja IQ 300, mówi także płynnie w języku angielskim. Jej rówieśnicy patrzą na nią z mieszaniną podziwu i niechęci, źle interpretując jej nieśmiałość jako snobizm, co sprawia jej kłopot z nawiązywaniem nowych przyjaźniTom 1, Akt 2. Ami jest przedstawiona jako słodka, łagodna i lojalna, a także nieznacznie niepewna. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Zawsze była odrzucona. Dyskryminowano ją za to, że była bystrą dziewczynką, która nie umie nic innego tylko się uczyć. W rezultacie nabawiła się strachu przed odrzuceniem i uważała, by nikogo nie zranić w obawie o stratę tej osoby. Pilnowała się, by nie wydawać się zbyt prostolinijną, by nie winić ludzi w przypadku, gdy mogliby zezłościć się na nią i dlatego przepraszała za wszystko, co się działo, niezależnie czy była to jej wina, czy nie. Wolała siedzieć cicho niż powiedzieć coś źle. Nie chciała nikomu zawracać głowy swoimi problemami i zatrzymywała je dla siebie. Choć nie jest związana z kimś na stałe spodobał jej się Ryō Urawa, który, choć pojawia się tylko w dwóch odcinkach, ma wpływ na życie Ami. Na krótko został jej szkolnym kolegą. Dorównuje Ami jeśli chodzi o intelekt. Jako jeden z nosicieli Tęczowego Kryształu, posiadał niezwykłe psychiczne umiejętności – przewidywanie przyszłości, które ujawniły mu drugą tożsamość dziewczyny. Dobrze ją rozumie – jest między nimi specjalna więź, ale formalnie nie są parą. Oboje mają podobne problemy, zawsze przed nimi uciekają i nigdy nie są uczciwi w stosunku do siebie samych. Właściwie są nie tylko przyjaciółmi, ale za bardzo boją się uwierzyć we własne uczucia. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Ami naprawdę ktoś się spodobał (choć wpierw się do tego nie przyznała). Po wydarzeniu w wesołym miasteczku muszą się rozłączyć, gdyż Ryō musi wyjechać w inne miejsce. Ryō wyjechał, ale nadal utrzymują ze sobą kontakt. Uwielbia czytać i marzy o zostaniu lekarzem jak jej matka. W anime stoi przed dylematem, z uwagi na możliwość studiowania w Niemczech, udaje się aż na lotnisko przed zmianą zdania o pozostaniu w Japonii i walką ze złem ze swoimi przyjaciółkamiOdcinek 62. Oprócz czytania, Ami jest lubi grać w szachy i pływać w celu zrelaksowania się. Ami jest jedną z nielicznych dziewcząt w serii, której rodzinna sytuacja jest wyraźnie opisana w anime. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni, a ona mieszka z matką Saeko, zajętym lekarzem, której bardzo często nie ma w domu. Wyglądają bardzo podobnie, Ami podziwia swoją matkę i pragnie, aby sprostać jej wymaganiom. Ojciec Ami nie został nazwany, ale w mandze i anime powiedziane jest, że jest malarzem. W mandze matka Ami okazuje się być dość bogata. Pokazane jest jak Ami sprawdza wytrzymałość miecza, który wojowniczki otrzymały na Księżycu, używając go do przecięcia pierścionka z diamentem. Gdy dziewczyny panikują, ona uspokaja je mówiąc, że jej matka ma ich wiele więcejTom 3, Akt 11. PGSM thumb|Ami Mizuno (PGSM) Postacie Akumi left|thumb|250 px|Akumi (tylko PGSM) Jest to chłodniejsza Ami. Pojawia się tuż po tym, jak Kunzite zrobił Sailor Mercury pranie mózgu. Pseudonim "Akumi" (悪美) jest kombinacją kanji "aku" (悪; znaczy "zło") i "mi" (美; znaczy "piękno/wdzięk/urok"). Pseudonim ten powstał od prawdziwego imienia Ami (亜美); "Akumi" jest też bardzo podobne do "Ami" pod względem kanji i wymowy. Sailor A thumb|right|300px|Sailor A (tylko PGSM) Pojawiła się tylko w PGSM w akcie zero, przed odkryciem tożsamości dziewczyny jako Sailor Mercury. Ami słysząc, że Usagi i jej przyjaciółki chcę przebrać się za czarodziejki, aby bronić sklepu Osa-P sama także wyobraża sobie, że jest czarodziejką - Sailor A, ubraną w ten sam kostium co Sailor V. Jednak nie realizuje tych zamiarów. Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Chisaki Hama oraz Kanki Matsumoto jako mała Ami. *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Ayako Morino :*Yukiko Miyagawa :*Hisano Akamine :*Mariya Izawa :*Chieco Kawabe :*Manami Wakayama :*Miyabi Matsuura :*Momoyo Koyama Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Merkury nosi nazwę Suisei (jap. 水星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „woda”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, moce Sailor Mercury opierają się na wodzie ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jej pełne imię może tłumaczyć się jako „Przyjaciel Wody” (czytane mizu no ami (jap. 水の友人)). Ciekawostki * W ''Pierwszej miłości Ami-chan'' i krótkim odcinku specjalnym, który powstał na podstawie wyżej wymienionego aktu, zostało podane to, że Ami ma alergię na listy miłosne i dziewczyna mogła dostać wysypki, gdy je otrzymała. * Ami miała numer 25 członkostwa w Three Lights Fan Club, co sprawiło, że była pierwsza spośród jej przyjaciółek również należących do tego klubu. Popularność W Japonii, Sailor Mercury jest najpopularniejszą Senshi. Młodsi plasują Ami na drugim miejscu (na pierwszym jest Sailor Chibi Moon). Dzieje się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Ami jest wzorem dla japońskich dzieci pod względem wiedzy i intelektu. Z drugiej strony, jej brak zaczepnych zdolności podczas całej pierwszej serii anime doprowadził do pogardzania Ami za słabość (była jedyną Senshi, która została zabita przez DD Girls; reszta wojowniczek została zabita przez użycie ataków kamikaze). Galeria Mat-07.jpg|Ami Mizuno Concept Art (Materials Collection) Ami Manga.png Amimizunom.jpg Ep8 3.jpg Ep9 4.jpg Ami Mizuno (Sera Myu).jpg|Ami w musicalach Ami_and_Sailor_Mercury_2004_PGSM_Calendar.jpg|Ami i Sailor Mercury w PGSM Ami Mizuno Crystal Design.png|Ami Mizuno w anime SM Crystal Ami Mizuno PGSM - act3.jpg|Ami w PGSM Ami Mizuno PGSM - act3 2.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Królestwo Ciemności Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime